Her heart is Lost
by Phoenix-B-I-T-C-H
Summary: she was in love with a guy that was seeing her in privet and someone else in public only that didn't bother her but then he died. she can't handle it untill soemone fun comes along


Chapter 1 – Funny The Way Love Works Isn't It 

I sit in class finished my work the teacher looks at my work saying he's satisfied I look up at the door as she walks in Cho the one girl I most hate… I can't take this anymore I run out of the room the teacher calling my name after me I ignore it and juts keep running I don't now where I just do. The cold air hits my face like a sheet of metal. I trip on a bit of odd stone falling on my face my blond hair falling over my face, I could feel my ankle snap but not being bothered to try to get up just laying there and letting the tears I've been hiding and fighting fall freely out of my bleu eyes and fall down my face.

I walk thought the halls on the way back from the library. I had a spare so I thought I'd get so research in for a new prank I was working on with my brother. I held the one book that we needed to start it in my hand. I stopped I can hear someone crying or can I … no there it is again I start running towards the sobbing. I see a girl laying on the ground crying I walk up to her, "I'm are you ok?" I asked bending down to look at her.

She looks but to see a boy kneeling next to her. Her cry heaver, "my ankle I hurt it"! She said. The boy smiled then picked her up, "what are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking you to the hospital wing!" he smiled kindly.

"Oh Thank-you!" She said relaxing a little.

"I'm George by the way" he smiled carrying her into the hospital wing, "George Weasley!" he said.

"Nicolas" she said in a shy Voice knowing very well about who he was.

He sat her down on the hospital bed

"What have we got here?" asked the school nurse.

"I hurt my ankle" Nicolas said

"Yes it would appear you broke it" she smiled kindly, "won't take too long to fix" she smiled, "how's the bit going George?" she asked.

"fine thanks" he said blushing slightly.

"here drink this pet" she smiled holding out a black liquid, "I'll be right back" she smiled

"yuck" Nicolas said looking at it.

"Its best it you hold your nose and drink it as fast as you can" George said smiling at her sitting down on the bed.

"How do you now?" she asked

"I've broken enough bones in quidditch to now what it tastes like!"

"what does it taste like?' she asked holding her nose.

"Lets just say most men can't drink it without there eyes watering" he said not really wanting to say that most men cried it tasted so foul.

"Oh thanks" she said resting the glass on her lips.

"Go on the quicker you drink it the quicker its gone"

"Um … ok" she said starting to drink it stopping half way, "oh marlin that making me feel sick" she said her eyes watering. The more they watered the redder they became.

"I no but trust me it works really well" he said sitting closer, "ok want some help?' he asked

"How?"

"Well I'll hold the glass up till it's all gone so you can't stop.. it sounds mean but it works trust me!" he said smiling slightly.

"Um..."

"Do worry I'm only a prankster when I'm with my brother" he said.

"Ok then" she said still holding her nose handing the glass to him.

"Oh ready" he said, "take in a big breath" he said tipping the glass up for her.

She finished her eyes where streaming with tears she really felt like she was going to be sick she starting breathing heavenly to catch her breath.

"Well done" George smiled.

"I want to be sick" she cried

"well don't' because then you'll only have to drink more" he said

She looked even less happy, "don't' tell me that" she said sadly.

"really you did well I mean I throw up when I first had it!" he said hugging her smiled and pushing some lose hair out of her face. She smiled slightly at him.

"How did you go Nicolas?' the Nurse asked coming back over.

"Well I finished it!" she said

"Ok well you have to stay off it for at least 24 hours!" the nurse said

"But can't I go back to the common room" she said

"I'll keep you company if you want!" George said

"I don't' mind its Saturday tomorrow" the nurse said

"Um would you?' she asked

"Sure I'll just go get some stuff form my room ok!" he said standing and walking out.

"He's a good boy when he wasn't to be... I'll be out for the night but I'll come cheek on you in the morning!" the nurse said, "I trust you to be good ok"

"Of course" she said nodding she sighed looking at the book George had got out which he'd left there.

"Back... And I brought some friends" a voice came form the door.

Nicolas looked up not only to see some friend but quite a few. There was two more red heads which she new would be his twin and Ron their younger brother, then there was a brunet who she knew was Hermione and then there was a black hair's boy which she new was Harry potter… there was a few more only she didn't' now who they were.

"Ok Hermione wants to zap a TV out of no where?" Ron said

"Yea I brought a movie to watch" dean said holding up a movie or box that said 'pretty women!'

"Why do you have a movie called pretty women" Nicolas said.

"I don't know" Dean said, "My mother sent it to me" he sighed


End file.
